Bret enRolen
Bret enRolen (Brett Nn-roll-in) was born September 29th, 1972 and died October 11th, 2004. When he was 17, his dad forced him to join the Rigano Clan. In the Rigano Clan, Bret had single-handedly killed 42 muggles for a sacrifice. In 1997, the Rigano Clan affiliated with the Death Eaters, and Bret had secretly switch from being a Rigan to being a death eater. In 1998 (Battle of Hogwarts), he had witnessed his father's death, and outraged, killed Fred Weasley by exploding a wall. The death eaters had been ended, so he dropped out, and was not sent to Azkaban. And then he found out that Estriche had died, and he was to lead the Rigan's, except he had burned his badge (secretly) in the process of completely switching to death eater. He made a makeshift badge out of cardboard, and everyone knew what happened. So in 2004, in the middle of what was going to be bigger than the 1966 Muggle Attack, he had been killed by an anonymous Rigan. Early Life Not much is known about his past or schooling. He was a very good student and received an award for excellence. Also, his dad was very harsh. He always forced him to take it to the next level, and treated him horribly. When he was 17, his dad had forced him to become a Rigan with the Cruciatus Curse. Rigano Clan "You are 17. Now, you must sacrifice the living in order to live a good life. Let me convince you... You'll die if you do not." - George enRolen At 17, Bret's father had forced him to join the Rigano Clan, and make sacrifices (muggles and muggle-born wizards). The Rigano Clan's belief is that without sacrificing these people, God would give them bad luck, and possibly curse them, kill them, or take away their magical powers, therefore turning them into muggles. He did not have the same belief, but enjoyed killing people and causing destruction on some occasions. He was a level 2 Rigan. In 1997, the Rigano Clan had affiliated with the death eaters, and Bret had found that he believed in the death eaters belief, that pure-bloods are dominant, and shall wipe away all muggles, mudbloods and half-bloods. He secretly burned his Rigano badge, and became a death eater. His dark mark was NOT waterproof, however. In the Battle of Hogwarts, Bret had witnessed his father's death, and in outrage, exploded a massive wall, and as a result, killed Fred Weasley. On the Astronomy Tower, he had accidentally killed Raul Estriche, and everyone thought it was Lucius Malfoy. Level 1 Rigan's had approached Bret, and said that he was to take over Estriche's job. Bret refused, but they made it official without Bret's approval. In 2002, Bret confessed that he had become a death eater, washed off his dark mark, but burnt his Rigano badge. He hadn't really gotten to do anything as their leader. They had only made 2 sacrifices, as a result of Bret's bad memory that he was the leader and had to make the decisions. Death Eater In 1997, Bret, in his mind, asked Voldemort to make him a death eater, not expecting Voldemort to reply, or even hear. But overnight, he had been given the dark mark. When he woke up, Voldemort's voice n his mind said, "You must dispose of this badge to be on official death eater, young enRolen. You have made the right choice. The pure-blood's are dominant, and shall be the only on the face of this earth!" So Bret burnt his badge, and lived as a death eater. He developed a negative relationship with Antonin Dolohov, and had the urge to kill him. In the Battle of Hogwarts, Bret had attempted to kill Hermione Granger, but Professor McGonagall had duelled him, and won. He walked into the Great Hall, and witnessed his father's death. In outrage, he exploded a massive wall, and as a result, killed Fred Weasley. He saw Harry come to the scene, and tried to summon Voldemort, but he wouldn't come. He frustratedly walked in through the school, exploding things and burning things, and got lost. He ended up on the Astronomy Tower. Down low, he saw what he thought was McGonagall, but was actually Estriche. He yelled the killing curse, and had found out it was Estriche. He rushed down to find other Rigan's there saying "Damn that Malfoy!" and discovered that everyone thought Lucius Malfoy had killed Estriche. "Where's your badge?" said a Rigan. Bret shrugged. "Crucio!" shouted the Rigan. "Protego!" They had a longlasting duel, and Bret ended up killing the man. He quickly washed off his dark mark after being appointed that he was the new leader of the Rigano Clan. Father's Death George enRolen stood in the Great Hall, panting. An anonymous student ran into the Great Hall for cover, and discovered that George enRolen was there. He didn't see her though. Bret walked into Hogwarts, and was watching this. She whispered a curse, and George slowly fell backwards, his eyes in shock, his mouth open, as if in slow motion. When he hit the floor, the noise was significantly big. A huge clump of white dust came from under his body. The girl that killed him ran away, but Bret had killed her. He rushed into the Great Hall, and fell on his knees, right next to his father. "Father, can you hear me?" His dad was breathing slowly. He mumbled something in a soft and dying voice, but Bret couldn't hear it. Bret was starting to cry. Somehow, with his dad dying, he felt pain in his stomach, and yelled in agony, as he was crying. His dad, George Kemorke enRolen had stopped breathing. His skin went pale, his eyes went sleepy, and his eyelids turned dark, and his mouth had a ghost of a smile. Bret closed his dads eyes, and put his dad's hands on his chest. "Rest in peace," he managed to squeal. He continued crying. He lay down next to his father and continued crying for 30 minutes. A sad Hermione Granger had been watching this for some reason. Death (As read in the book) He had gone walking through the streets of some town with 200 other Rigan's. His wand had been secretly snapped and taped up, therefore hopefully (for the Rigan's) backfiring the spells. It was dark and rainy out, no moon or stars in the sky. His footsteps made echoes. A muggle passed by with an umbrella. She looked at Bret, and quickly kept on walking, but a bit faster. "Don't run," he said, but she ignored her. "Evada Kedavra!" he yelled. A green ball on his wand formed, and was about to catapult off and kill the woman, but at the taped point, it stopped and fired back. He was thrown into the air backwards dead.